


A Wrong Way

by narraci



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 06:26:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9309464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narraci/pseuds/narraci
Summary: 纽特忍不住想，他们见面也总是在冬天。





	1. 1

纽特大步走在纽约街头，他有种很不好的感觉，上一次他有这种感觉是在不得不打包离开霍格沃茨的时候。蒂娜在他身边说话，他有些走神了。

格雷维斯的信还在他的口袋里，叠了四折，他在路上看过好几次，不明白怎么回事，“这儿发生了一些奇怪的事情，”格雷维斯写道，笔迹有些犹豫，“也许我需要你的协助。”

这封信本当是送去伦敦，送到忒修斯手上的，信的抬头上用花体字写着忒修斯的名字，但不知道为什么最终却到了赤道几内亚，纽特一头雾水地从长途跋涉的猫头鹰的脚上拆下信，猫头鹰似乎对于他的难找有些腹诽，纽特给它盛了些吃的，一些水，恶婆鸟始终瞪着这只不请自来的陌生玩意儿。

直到深夜，纽特照顾好动物，整理完笔记，才有空坐下来打开信，信写得十分匆忙，笔划中又出现了明显断裂的痕迹，让字迹更加难以辨认。

忒修斯为什么没收到这封信？还是忒修斯把信转寄给他的？但他要带弗兰克回家，纽特想，他总归是得去美国一次的，他给忒修斯送去了一份信，他希望能尽快得到回音。

“什么？”他猛然回头看着蒂娜，蒂娜被他吓得愣了愣，瞪大着眼睛瞧着他。

“我不能理解，”蒂娜的眼中充满着背叛与悲伤，“我不能理解格雷维斯先生的行为。”

纽特没说话，他不擅长安慰人，而蒂娜很快就能从这种情绪里振作起来。人是会变的，纽特知道，人总是在变，而最亲近的人可能是那个最晚发现的。

那封信在纽特的口袋里发沉，皮克特有时会睡在上面。

“这儿发生了一些奇怪的事情，我需要更多的关于默然者的信息，美国没有任何目击者的一手记录，”格雷维斯写道，“……也许我需要你的协助。”

“你别怪我多管闲事，”纽特小心地看着蒂娜，“你是，你是为了什么案子在调查第二塞勒姆？”

“我……”蒂娜皱起眉头，她似乎在思考，在企图抓住什么东西，“总得有人去救那个男孩。”

这不是个答案，纽特纠正自己，这是个答案，但对于蒂娜这种意志坚定的人来说，这不算个什么答案。他应当用科学的眼光来看待这些事，他有种很不好的感觉，经验、知识与直觉都是一名神奇生物学家必备的条件。神奇生物比人类要好懂多了，它们有天性，有习性，有喜欢的食物，到了季节会交配，它们在火中诞生，伴随着雷电飞翔，一生都追逐着亮闪闪的东西，纽特接近它们，了解它们，有一些就不再危险了，而另一些还是离得越远越好。

但人要复杂多了。纽特从来没搞懂过人类的行为模式，他一直没有机会问莱塔那个问题，关于原因，关于真正的动机，关于未来，因为他直觉莱塔不会回答。

“你和格雷维斯亲近吗？”纽特想了想问，他们走入一条小巷，奎妮挽住雅各布，四个人一同幻影移形去了大楼楼顶。

“我？不，不，我们不算亲近，事实上，格雷维斯先生和谁都算不上亲近，”蒂娜咬住嘴唇说，“但他不是一个随便判人死刑的人。”蒂娜的声音越来越弱，可能她意识到自己话里荒谬，毕竟她才刚刚被判了死刑。

“也许这就是他急于判你死刑的原因。”纽特轻声地说。

他收到来自格雷维斯的第一封信时，是在罗马尼亚，火龙研究与限制局的工作让他整天四处奔波，大多数时候都不在英国。信上格雷维斯用漂亮的花体字写着他的名字，告诉他他非常感谢纽特无私提供的信息，他们已经顺利抓捕了走私龙蛋的犯罪团伙，他会把罪犯带回美国，而龙蛋就留给忒修斯处理，他相信英国人比他更懂得如何与火龙相处。格雷维斯在信里说，他可以托忒修斯带个话，但觉得亲自给他道谢会更有诚意一些。

纽特从未真正见过格雷维斯，格雷维斯是忒修斯的朋友，偶尔格雷维斯也会写信给他，告诉他纽特放在家里托忒修斯照顾的恶婆鸟生病了，询问他该怎么处理。忒修斯从来不会问这些问题，忒修斯从来就没有问题。

恶婆鸟一直好好活着，一声不吭，纽特回家时发现家里多了一张照片，一个英俊的穿着整洁的麻瓜衣服的男人手上捧着恶婆鸟，逗弄着鸟儿从他的左手跳到右手，忒修斯给他介绍，这是格雷维斯，美国的傲罗，格雷维斯看上去比他大不了几岁，鬓角剃得干干净净，脸上有着笑容。

他从没见过恶婆鸟，忒修斯说，他对绝音鸟比较熟悉。

他和格雷维斯并不亲近，纽特想，他们都没有见过面，说过话，他怎么会了解格雷维斯是什么样的人？他甚至觉得自己并不了解莱塔是什么样的人。

格雷维斯从上方冷漠地看着他，夺走了他的箱子，将他束缚，都没有用到魔杖。

有些人只是你当你需要的时候正好在你身边，莱塔说。

纽特不明白，纽特真的不明白，为什么当人类互相需要的时候会觉得需要的并不是对方。

“这儿发生了一些奇怪的事情，我需要更多的关于默然者的信息，美国没有任何目击者的一手记录，”格雷维斯匆匆写道，“我正在追查一些目标，但一无所获，因为我不知道自己在找什么，”后面涂掉了一些，重新写道，“……也许我需要你的协助。”

战争爆发之后，纽特就没有收到过格雷维斯的来信了，他们都有更多更重要的事情要忙，而纽特的任务都属于机密。

纽特站在楼顶，拎着箱子，纽约在他面前展开，风吹在他的脸上。格雷维斯会询问他所不知道的事情。

他一遍遍地问纽特关于恶婆鸟的知识，它们让人丧失理智的声音，它们漂亮的羽毛，好像属于天空的塞壬，生病时无声无息咒让它们很难表达。

弗兰克焦躁异常，箱子里狂风暴雨。

纽特看了眼身后的蒂娜、奎妮和雅各布，他们没有认识多久，但他觉得自己了解他们是什么样的人，或许他不需要了解，他就是喜欢他们。

他转头看着默默然狂圈着空气，一路冲向市区，纽特把箱子和笔记交给了蒂娜。

“这儿发生了一些奇怪的事情，我需要更多的关于默然者的信息，美国没有任何目击者的一手记录，我正在追查一些目标，但一无所获，因为我不知道自己在找什么，”格雷维斯的信放在纽特的口袋里，“纽特是否会知道更多？他现在在哪里？他回家了吗？他是否安全？我有一些不好的预感，没有什么证据，也不是占卜术，但纽特说过不要轻视自己的预感，也许我需要你的协助，忒修斯。”

纽特幻影移形了。


	2. 2

他们幻影移形到魁地奇球场的时候，比赛已经开始五个小时了，纽特修改稿子忘了时间，格雷维斯本来就对魁地奇没什么兴趣，乐得不提醒他。

“重要的不是比赛，”纽特含糊地说，把围巾裹得更紧了些，“当然，比赛也很重要，不过更重要的是我们举行比赛的态度，不管在多么糟糕的时刻，体育赛事总是可以振奋精神的。”

格雷维斯虎着脸没说话，他双手想插在兜里，才记起自己穿着纽特给他的英国袍子，他还不太习惯长袍，风差点把袍子吹到他脸上，然后又勾在了他们幻影移形地点旁边的树枝上。

“你以前是打什么位置的？”他们找了地方坐下后格雷维斯忍不住问，比分正在胶着的状态，火炮队和龙卷风队的球迷们都吵吵嚷嚷的，找球手盘旋在高处，几乎看不见他们。

“我当过一阵赫奇帕奇的追球手。”纽特有些害羞地笑笑。

格雷维斯赞同地点点头，“不得不说，追球手是魁地奇里面最有价值的球员。”

纽特看了他一眼，又扭过头去看着赛场，笑着说，“我觉得你可能还不太了解规则。”他禁不住揉了揉自己的胳膊，追球手是个非常容易受伤的位置，但比起之后的职业规划，追球手所受的伤也算不了什么。

“我了解规则，”格雷维斯有些不太高兴地道，老实说，纽特认为自从格雷维斯到了英国就没有高兴过，“找球手决定比赛，追球手进行比赛，肯定没有人想光看两个骑着扫帚的巫师在半空中呆呼呼地左右瞎窜吧？”

纽特扯动了下嘴角，美国人不懂魁地奇。

据说美国魔法国会被一颗客迈拉蛋捣了个天翻地覆，在这场闹剧里不少巫师都受了些轻伤，包括格雷维斯——被用来保护蛋的软爪陆虾咬伤了手指（蒂娜没事，纽特对于蒂娜变得谨慎感到欣慰），美国人对被软爪陆虾咬伤会倒霉一个月这种事将信将疑，但皮盖瑞还是当机立断给格雷维斯放了假，让他爱滚哪儿滚哪儿。格雷维斯说希望那个企图走私客迈拉蛋的蠢货能被自己的客迈拉兽给吃了，尽管格雷维斯没有针对他，纽特总觉得有点心神不宁。

纽特猜，在这种惹人嫌的时刻，人大概本能会去找自己信任的人——放在格雷维斯身上，大概算得上是去找唯一的朋友，可惜忒修斯并不在家（纽特认为如果一个人被软爪陆虾咬伤了，他就该做好这种心理准备），这年头傲罗的行踪变得非常神秘，就连纽特也不知道忒修斯到底在哪儿。不过他确信忒修斯没事，因为如果有事，他会知道的。

他对格雷维斯解释，被软爪陆虾咬了并不会倒霉一个月，这完全是没有根据的以讹传讹，格雷维斯刚刚挑起一边的眉毛，纽特跟着解释，一般只会倒霉一个礼拜，因各人体质而异。

格雷维斯看上去挺沮丧的，不管怎么样，软爪陆虾的伤口算不了什么大事（虽然格雷维斯本人不同意），要是纽特对自己诚实，他得承认自己起初有些激动，他从美国回来已经一年了，真实的格雷维斯站在他面前仿佛是一个幻影变成了实体。

然而理想和现实的差距就如同嗅嗅的可爱程度到闹心程度之间的距离，多数动物纽特都重新安置了，只有一些还暂时与他住在一块儿，大部分时间格雷维斯只是与它们大眼瞪小眼，任凭纽特在旁边忙得底朝天。

纽特在修改稿子的间隙走下阁楼，想着去厨房找些吃的，看见格雷维斯坐在沙发上睡着了，头仰在靠背上，他穿着麻瓜的衣服，好几天没剃胡子了（格雷维斯觉得在这种情况下剃胡子完全是割喉的体验，纽特觉得他太迷信了），他的裤腿上沾了猫狸子的毛，恶婆鸟站在他的肩头，梳理着自己的羽毛。也许恶婆鸟还记得格雷维斯，纽特想，或者这是出于格雷维斯只对恶婆鸟感兴趣，并且只愿意帮忙照顾恶婆鸟的缘故——大概因为恶婆鸟看上去是最不会被诅咒影响的，也可能是因为恶婆鸟长得好看。

格雷维斯睡着的时候他们之间还比较平静。

纽特做好三明治，坐在厨房里吃完，皮克特反趴在他的肩膀上看着格雷维斯，剩下的三明治他给格雷维斯留着，然后收拾工具去喂那些还没地方去的动物们，通常等他回来三明治就已经不见了。

醒着的格雷维斯总有各种各样的问题，他仔细阅读了纽特的书稿，然后说纽特的书就是本禁运目录，让纽特挺生气的，于是纽特说美国太过于落后，这又让格雷维斯挺生气的。他们争了一会儿，谁也没法说服对方。

我们所有的法律都建立在血腥的教训上。

你们不可能靠禁止来解决事情，先有禁止，才会产生问题。

格雷维斯大步在房间里走来走去，你不明白我们的环境，我们的压力，我们没有心思考虑多余的东西！

就像你们对待麻瓜的方式，彻底禁止，自欺欺人！好像他们是某种有害的东西，好像这就能解决什么问题！

格雷维斯怒视着纽特，一瞬间纽特想要退缩，阴影从四面八方笼罩过来。纽特率先别开视线，他不知道什么时候直视着格雷维斯，他没有真的生气，他很少真正的生气，他只是想起了一些不好的回忆，格雷维斯的脸庞逐渐被格林德沃的模样吞噬，他从心底感到恐慌，他感到后怕，胸口仿佛有什么东西被掏走了。格雷维斯的表情逐渐软化下来，空气中的压力消失了。

“我不信奉格林德沃。”格雷维斯轻轻地说。

“我没有这么说。”纽特咕哝。

“人们不会看了你的书就突然觉得毒角兽是值得保护的生物。”格雷维斯垂下眼睛。

“谁知道呢？”纽特说，“总得试试。”

格雷维斯的目光失去了焦距，他似乎突然陷入了沉思，纽特没有打扰他，悄悄爬上了阁楼。

治疗软爪陆虾咬伤的最好办法可能就是躺着什么也不干，这对格雷维斯来说不啻是种折磨。

他得不停地忙碌才能不去想某件事，他的记忆仍旧东一块西一块的，互相之间纠缠不清，格雷维斯谁也没说，他凭毅力、观察与恐吓和别人相处，他把所有的疑点记在笔记本里，独自揣摩之间的联系，连皮盖瑞都不知道他丢失了几个月甚至几年的记忆，纽特把那封寄错的信递给他的时候，格雷维斯所有的力量都离他而去了，纽特看着他的表情就意识到他的问题。

纽特不知道该怎么办，他没有任何办法，格雷维斯在记忆魔法方面比他精通多了，而当软爪陆虾的诅咒消失，格雷维斯就会换上麻瓜的西装，回到美国，重新面对自己的问题。

天空上龙卷风队的追球手差点被撞下扫帚。

“你看到金色飞贼了吗？”纽特问。

格雷维斯轻轻哼了一声。

软爪陆虾事件已经过去一个礼拜了。

“看起来查德里火炮队挺有希望的。”纽特说，天色已经很暗了，裁判等着哪一队率先结束比赛。

火炮队的球迷往天上放了几束烟花。

“龙卷风队会赢。”格雷维斯眯着眼睛瞧着天上的某一点，龙卷风队的找球手也瞥了一眼那个方向，然后往另一个方向冲去，火炮队的找球手跟着俯冲了过去。

纽特目不转睛地看着他们。

龙卷风队的找球手调转方向，一把抓住了金色飞贼，球场上爆发出一阵欢呼声。

“他们已经很久都没赢过了，”纽特呼出口气，把脸往围巾了埋了埋，“我说火炮队。”

格雷维斯又找了一遍口袋，有些失望，长袍上的暗袋不太适合把手放在里面。

纽特站起来，他们穿过人群，往幻影移形的指定地点走去。

“我会告诉忒修斯你来过……”纽特眼睛看着地面说。

“我不是来找他的。”格雷维斯打断了他。

纽特微微歪过头，“你喊了‘忒修斯’的名字。”

“我有好几年没见过忒修斯了，你们从背影看上去挺像的。”格雷维斯没啥好气地说。

纽特理解地点了点头，扯了扯嘴角。


	3. 3

纽特猛地从梦中醒来，他出了一头冷汗，寒意从脊椎骨往上窜，他想起了什么，匆忙地挣开睡袋爬起来，往身边看去。

格雷维斯听见了他的动静，也睁开了眼睛，微微叹了口气，“抱歉，有时候很难控制。”纽特摇了摇头，他从睡袋里爬出来，倾身到格雷维斯身边。

“荧光闪烁。”纽特念道，帐篷里亮了起来，格雷维斯更深地叹了口气。

“抱歉，”纽特喃喃，他迅速扫视了一遍格雷维斯，确认他没事后，又挪开了视线，格雷维斯怒视着他，纽特微微扯动嘴角，“有时候很难控制，我猜。”

他总是在冬天来到美国，纽特想，他的书出版了，出乎意料地畅销，他来美国给蒂娜送书，并且心无芥蒂地来到美国魔法国会，然后遇到了他命中注定的……那只囊毒豹，应该说是他箱子里那只囊毒豹命中注定的伴侣，事情大概有点失去控制，蒂娜抱怨自从纽特第一次来到这里，宏伟大厅里出现的极度危险的生物多了十倍。

最后纽特和格雷维斯又到了桌子的两头，气氛比上一次要好了不少，格雷维斯还给纽特倒了杯茶，准备了一些小饼干。

格雷维斯比去年看上去更精神些了，头发剃得更短了，胡子刮的干干净净，表情也没有上次他们见面时显得那么阴郁，纽特忍不住想，他们见面也总是在冬天。

我能通融一次，格雷维斯对他说，让你带着两只囊毒豹离开纽约。格雷维斯的手指交叉在一起，骨节分明。

尽管你在书里，让我看看，格雷维斯把纽特打算送给蒂娜的那本书翻开，接着说道，把囊毒豹标了五星级的危险度。

格雷维斯的脸上没有笑容，但肩膀呈现放松状态，纽特并不担心他的箱子，理智地说，他还是有点担心箱子里那些蠢蠢欲动的动物们，尤其是囊毒豹，任何动物都得找个伴，他想，有发情期，交配季节，他的脸有些发红，在动物身上这些事都很简单，都没问题，但涉及人的时候其中的原理就有些复杂。

你得学习怎么去面对……危险的生物，如果你想制服它们，那就是另一回事了，纽特眨了眨眼睛，他的脸更红了，格雷维斯露出些许怀疑的眼神，和它们相处稍微容易一些，纽特接着说，毕竟囊毒豹不像火龙，人类不是它们特别中意的食物。

但它们对其他人非常危险，格雷维斯说。

这点纽特是承认的，所以他仔细地给囊毒豹生活的区域设了障碍，并且绝对保证它不会随便跑出去，为自己辩解太麻烦了，何况他的思想目前并不能太集中在囊毒豹身上。

它们的危险性是明确的，纽特抬起眼睛，看着格雷维斯，它们不会平时给你小饼干，纽特看了眼桌子上的饼干，然后到了月圆之夜突然长出毛发露出尖牙咬你的孩子，那不是它们的错，本质上，这是狼人的本性，他们无法控制……但是……纽特没有继续下去，这些话他曾经都对格雷维斯说过，没有必要重复一遍，他又低下了头。

那天晚上格雷维斯和他一同受邀去了雅各布家中吃饭，蒂娜只是试图表现得好客，没想到格雷维斯接受了。那里的气氛简直不像是他们与雅各布初次相识，纽特知道他们不是，所以只有雅各布心中略有疑惑。奎妮以一种强硬自然的态度与雅各布相处，他们一块儿工作，又一块儿生活，但可能奎妮太过于强硬又太过于自然，至今还没有人站出来说一个巫师不能与麻鸡成为朋友，恋人，更不能结婚。连格雷维斯都没对此发表意见，他满脸的不赞同，蒂娜绷紧了神经，准备随时跳起来维护她的妹妹，但格雷维斯履行了一个知足的客人的义务，吃人嘴软，让蒂娜松了口气。

格雷维斯陪纽特走回旅馆，初冬的晚上，从雅各布温暖的家里走出来，风阴嗖嗖的往他们脖子里钻，纽特吸了口气，问格雷维斯要不要一起去看弗兰克。

于是他们就在这儿了，沿着弗兰克可能会去的地方寻找踪迹。

纽特很快地起身，避开变得有些尴尬的气氛，他从帐篷探出头，外面仍然一片漆黑，不过地平线已经升起隐约曙光，在他身后，格雷维斯挥了挥手，梳平了头发。

“你一直做这些梦吗？”纽特在收拾睡袋时问。

巫师的梦有时极具攻击性，会延伸出去影响周围的人。

“已经很少了，”格雷维斯皱着眉回答，“我接受了现实，就像你说的。”

显然接受得并不完全，纽特没有说出口，他把锅子搬出帐篷。格雷维斯跟着他走出帐篷，外面的空气还十分阴冷，他们的鞋踏在粗粝的沙粒上，格雷维斯面对着帐篷，举起魔杖，帐篷自己收起了绳索，整整齐齐地卷起扎好了漂亮的绳结，纽特的箱子也扎好了结放在旁边。

这一年里他们零散地写了几封信，自从纽特的书出版后，纽特收到了不少信，大多数热情洋溢，充满好奇，有一小部分不太友善，格雷维斯给他的信里抬头都用花体字写着纽特的名字。格雷维斯知道被夺走的记忆无法恢复，他什么都清楚，他靠自己的笔记重新熟悉了一遍他每个案子，他的个人生活是一片空白，倒不是什么大问题，但他没法理所当然地接受这一切，他充满怒火。

格雷维斯向皮盖瑞提出好几次申请，想亲自去追捕格林德沃，皮盖瑞说他有更重要的责任，他不再是一个傲罗，不再仅仅是一个傲罗。

纽特递给格雷维斯一杯咖啡，用魔杖解开了箱子上的绳子，他打开箱子，端着一杯茶走了下去，格雷维斯觉得自个儿在黑漆漆的沙漠里站着喝咖啡似乎有点傻，但他没有跟下去，他得在上面放哨，可能随时都会俯冲下一头雷鸟，把箱子叼走——自然，纽特说他想太多了。

天色逐渐明亮起来，太阳升起来不像下去的时候那么缓慢，格雷维斯闻到了一股潮湿的气息，他条件反射地摸到了自己的魔杖。

雨落下来了，没有循序渐进，它们随着天空中那个矫捷的身影一同直直落下，雷鸟的长啸回响在空中，听起来不是很高兴，在所有神奇动物里面，美国人对雷鸟还算宽容，毕竟很多巫师都是面对着雷鸟的标志写完作业，要格雷维斯说的话，那是警告的啸声，格雷维斯眼睛盯着天空，不敢挪开，一边他弯下膝盖，敲了敲行李箱的盖子。

“纽特！”他喊道。

纽特很快就顶开了箱子的盖子，他的头发比之前更乱了，他脱了外套，解开了几颗衬衫扣子。

“那是弗兰克吗？”格雷维斯谨慎地问。

“噢，不，不，那不是，”纽特睁大了眼睛，露出些许笑容，“那不是弗兰克。”

“我觉得它挺不高兴的。”格雷维斯提醒道，对纽特的无所作为有些恼火，他不想贸然行事，纽特是这儿的专家。

“那是个‘她’，雷鸟的雌性体型比雄性要大。”纽特解释，他目不转睛地看着天空，雨点不停地砸下，雌性的雷鸟在天空中盘旋，不断地长啸。

格雷维斯的耐心用完了，他半跪在地上，大衣完全打湿了，头发全都贴了下来，雨水快要糊了他的眼睛，而纽特，纽特半个身子还在箱子里，他魔杖都没有拿出来，格雷维斯单手抓住纽特的肩膀，“我该怎么办？”他问。

纽特仿佛才刚刚看见格雷维斯，愣在了那里，他没有挪开视线，他的目光直视格雷维斯的眼睛，自信坚定，还有喜悦。

“没有什么需要做的，”半晌，纽特回答，格雷维斯瞬间放松下来，这时纽特听见了另一只雷鸟的叫声，移开了视线，“那是弗兰克。”纽特笑着说。

格雷维斯瞧见稍小一点的一只影子按着相同的路线盘旋接近那只发火的雷鸟，在雨雾中只能勉强看见影子，他的手还搭在纽特的肩膀上。

啸声逐渐冷静下来，雨势变小了，两只雷鸟飞低了，翅膀扇动的气流不再带起雨水，它们互相交替着飞行位置前进，纽特将手圈在嘴边，他从喉咙里发出一种奇特的啸声，远处，其中一只雷鸟回应了他。

雨停了，好像从来没下过，太阳在这一天里首次占据了高点，格雷维斯抬起手，刚想弄干他们，纽特拦住了他——准确的说，纽特猛地想要从箱子里爬出来，结果脚一打滑摔了下去，引起下面一阵瓶瓶罐罐的声音，格雷维斯赶紧拖着湿漉漉的衣服下了箱子里的楼梯。

“我没事！我没事！”纽特躺在地上，揉着自己的脑袋。

格雷维斯掏出魔杖，检查了一遍，没有骨头断裂，最多有些擦伤，纽特不是很擅长医学魔法，格雷维斯顺手把擦伤给解决了，纽特还是没起身，格雷维斯有些担心，他重新半跪下来，蹙眉仔细观察着纽特，水从他的发尖滴下，格雷维斯这次把他们身上的水都弄干了，一点痕迹也没留，但他的大衣再也不是原来的样子了。

“我应该留下来的，”纽特看着格雷维斯说，他有些喘，不知是紧张还是因为刚从楼梯上滚下来，“我应该留下来。”

“纽特，”格雷维斯的声音从未如此温柔，低沉，他把手按在纽特的手上，他想告诉纽特每当想到纽特的存在他就会感觉好很多，他不会这么说，“我应该来找你。”

“你来找过我。”纽特指出。

“是，我来找过你。”格雷维斯承认。

只是他们当时都没有彻底地明白这件事，纽特想，他们都在试着走向对方，到了面前又会莫名地拐弯。

纽特扯了扯嘴角，他看着格雷维斯，看着那双黑色的眼睛，他们终于到达了目的地。


End file.
